


Emergency Romances

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: Bellamy and Octavia take a trip to the ER after she falls off her motorcycle. Little do they know that they will both end up meeting someone special at the hospital.





	

Bellamy's heart raced as he watched Octavia tumble off her motorcycle and into the street. He was following behind her in his car and he watched as another cycler slammed into her and sent her flying. He immediately was on the breaks and running to her.   
"O! Are you alright?" Bellamy questioned as he sat next to her.   
"Yep. I can get up," Octavia said, yanking herself up off of the ground, "Should go to emerge though."  
Bellamy shoved Octavia's motorcycle into his car, somehow it managed to fit. Octavia sat in the front seat, seeming emotionless though she had bruises and cuts all over her skin. He drove as quickly as he could.  
"I can't believe that asshole just sped away after hitting you," Bellamy huffed.  
"It's alright, just keep driving," Octavia mumbled.   
Bellamy pulled into the emergency parking lot, letting Octavia get out and walk inside. He made sure she could get in herself before driving away to park somewhere. When he finally found a parking spot and made his way inside he found her talking to someone.   
"So, how'd you get that?" Octavia asked.   
"Well- I dabble in knife throwing, and uh, it didn't go according to plan," The man laughed.   
"I'm Octavia," She said, "Oh- and this is Bellamy, my brother."   
Bellamy nodded at the man as he sat on the other side of Octavia.   
"I'm Lincoln," He said, "It's so nice to meet you."  
Octavia blushed, feeling warm inside and not just from the road burns on her body. Bellamy tried to hide a smile, he always loved watching Octavia fall for people. He nodded off a bit as they waited for the nurse to come.   
"Hi, my name's Clarke," Bellamy's eyes opened, "Convenient that you guys are both right here since you two are next on my list."  
Bellamy was barely listening to the words come out of Clarke's mouth, all he could notice was how beautiful she was. It was a good thing she had to talk to Lincoln first.   
"So Lincoln, if you go into the room over there," Clarke pointed down the hall, "The doctor will be in to patch you up."   
Lincoln nodded, getting up and walking down the hall. Bellamy finally noticed the huge gash he had in the back of his arm that had stained the rest of his shirt red.   
Clarke went on to explain to Octavia that one of her wounds required stitches but the rest would heal on their own as long as she used cream to help heal and disinfect. Octavia nodded, barely caring at a single word she said. Once Clarke was done she hopped up and walked down the hall into a room to wait for the doctor.   
"Hi," Clarke said to Bellamy.  
"Oh," Bellamy muttered, "Yes?"  
Clarke laughed, "All I said was hello."  
"Sorry," Bellamy huffed, "I was distracted."  
"Ah, must be like your girlfriend there," Clarke responded.  
"That's my-" He winced, "Sister. Gross."  
Clarke's face turned a bright shade of pink, "Oh, good then, well um, the doctor will give her a prescription, but make sure you watch her. She doesn't seem like the type of girl to remember those kinds of things,"   
"She's not, and I will," Bellamy replied, "Wait, why is it good?"  
"Huh?" Clarke questioned.   
"You said it was good that she's not my girlfriend," Bellamy laughed.   
"Well, I uh," Clarke stammered, "Just thought you were cute."  
Bellamy blushed, "You're quite stunning," He paused, "Here's my number."  
Bellamy scribbled his number onto a napkin. Clarke took it quickly, shoving it into her pant pocket.  
"I must be going, thank you though," Clarke smiled as she walked away.   
Bellamy tried to not take this to heart, since she was after all- a nurse on duty. He sat there impatiently until Octavia came out of the room.   
"All better big bro," Octavia grinned, "I even got Lincoln's number."   
"Good going sis," Bellamy winked, "I gave Clarke mine."   
"Who?" She paused, "Oh the hot nurse. Nice score," Octavia laughed.   
Bellamy shook his head. Octavia was always a wild character, a sister who could always make him laugh. They started to leave before they were interrupted by a familiar voice.   
"Octavia!" Lincoln yelled.   
She turned around and walked in his direction, Bellamy following behind. He could hear them giggling about their new scars and stitching jobs. Bellamy had not seen Octavia smile this bright in a long time. It made him happy for her.   
"Bell! Let's go to dinner with Lincoln," Octavia giggled.  
"Is this a date I'm being pity brought to?" Bellamy muttered.   
Before Octavia answers Bellamy looked down at his phone.   
Hey- It's Clarke. Shift's over in 2. Wanna go to dinner?   
"Can Clarke come with us?" Bellamy asked.   
Octavia's eyes widened and then she smiled.   
"Of course!" Octavia shouted.   
If you wouldn't mind my sister and Lincoln tagging along. They asked me first ;)   
No problem. Meet me in the parking lot, I'll be right out :)   
"She's gonna meet us in the parking lot, let's go." Bellamy said.   
Lincoln offered to drive Octavia since her motorcycle takes up the back of Bellamy's car. Bellamy was weary at first of his sister getting in a strange car with a man she barely knew. But then he realized he was asking the same of Clarke, so he let her go.   
"Meet you there," Bellamy said to Octavia and Lincoln.   
Octavia gave Bellamy the thumbs up, and skipped over to Lincoln grabbing his hand. He quickly kissed her forehead. Octavia slid into Lincoln's car and Bellamy watched as they drove away.   
Hey me again, what kind of car do you have LOL   
Blue SUV, I'm right by the lot sign for level 2  
Oh! I see you, be there in a sex   
Bellamy laughed at her spelling error. He wondered if she noticed and would be super flustered when she got in the car. Within a few seconds he could see her coming up beside the car. He unlocked it and she jumped in.   
"That was an accident," She giggled, "The sex thing."  
Bellamy laughed, he felt like he knew her so well already.   
"It's quite alright. Ready to go?"   
"Of course!" Clarke replied.   
Bellamy started his car and made her way to the road, after driving for a few minutes Clarke slid her hand into his. For once, a trip to the emergency room was worth the wait.


End file.
